Ash's Master Quest
by Ryoumafan
Summary: What if Ash befriended a rare and powerful Pokémon four years before he started his journey? What if he was a lot smarter and caught a lot more Pokémon? Join our hero as he travels the regions. Anime/movies mixed with games. Ash x Jeanette Fisher pairing. (Updates are whenever).


_**Ash's Master Quest**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Pokémon or any of the characters used in this publication, except for Ash's father, Richard Ketchum (nee Camden).

**A/N**: This story was written in response to MathiasNightlord01's challenge "Ash's Master Quest Challenge". See the information on his profile for more details. I'd like to thank MathiasNightlord01 himself for issuing the challenges; Kevin1984, whose own fic "A Legend Is Born" was inspired from storylover213's challenge; The Straight Elf and his story "Traveler" and finally Forever United Never We Fall's "The Greatest There Was Or Ever Will Be". There will be a few twists to Mathias' challenge. I have already spoken to him about it and he approves. The pairing I have chosen is Ash x Jeanette Fisher.

**Requirements for the challenge are**:

**1**. Ash is smarter and more knowledgeable about the Pokémon world and Pokémon training before setting out on his journey.

**2**. Capture more Pokémon than he does in canon and rotates them out to train all of them.

**3**. Capture a least few shiny Pokémon.

**4**. Capture (befriend) at least some of the Legendary Pokémon he encounters in the movies and anime series.

**5**. Capture at least a few of the Fossil Pokémon he encounters in the anime series.

**6**. Ash's Charizard will be a shiny Pokémon and, as Charmander, it wasn't caught by Damian first but captured by Ash before Damian was able to get it under his abuse; similar to how Ash caught his Quilava as a Cyndaquil. Damian tries to crush it with his other Pokémon after Ash catches it, but fails miserably like canon.

**7**. Since Ash is smarter in the story, Charmeleon and later Charizard never disobey him. (They still will, but Ash earns Charizard's respect when the teen risks his life to save him)

**8**. Shiny Pokémon are about 5 times stronger than normal Pokémon of their species.

**9**. Ash must age and grow in this story.

**10**. The clothes he wears to Unova are banned.

**11**. Ash's Pikachu chooses to evolve at some point during or after the Battle Frontier saga or the Sinnoh saga after learning all its Electric type moves.

**12**. All Pokémon must NOT be limited to 4 four moves, but can learn any amount of moves that they are able to learn from their movesets from both the games and anime and retain those moves after learning them. Under no circumstances are the Pokémon's moves to be limited, be it League rules or Gym battles. I've seen it done before and it just makes the battles boring and repetitive. They are to have full access to moves they learn in ALL battles.

**13**. All moves MUST come from the games, the anime or the movies. Moves from the Pokémon TCG (Trading Card Game) are not allowed.

**14**. All Pokémon myths and legends must be consistent with that of the anime and movies.

**15**. Ash must have more of his Pokémon fully evolve.

**16**. Ash has two Legendaries as allies.

**17**. Ash is placed higher in the League tournaments.

**18**. Ash with Aura power.

**Ages of characters in first book**:

Ash: 13. Ritchie: 13. Gary: 13. Jeanette: 14.

**Note**: Before I begin the first chapter, I am going to list some of the information that you all need to know before you read this story.

**Ritchie is Ash's cousin and the fourth trainer. Ritchie, Ash, Jeanette and Gary will all aspire to enter the Pokémon League**.

**Mega Evolution is permanent, due to a headcanon I decided upon. There will be canon, as well as fanon, Mega Evolved Pokémon. So you can expect to see Mega Evolved Pokémon come the Indigo League. You can also expect ****irrevocable changes as the Pokémon get used to their new bodies. Ash's Charizard is the exception to this. He will be able to freely switch in between his Y and X Mega forms, since they won't be permanent. The other Pokémon on Ash's team and other trainers' Pokémon will remain in their Mega Evolved states, however**.

**This will be influenced by the anime, the movies, the manga and the games and will have my own twists as well. The various arcs will also have all ****Pokémon and movesets from Gen 6 that I think suit them best**.

**Jessie, James and Meowth will only appear in rare occasions similar to Pokémon Yellow and they won't appear until Mt. Moon. Ash will also disband TR after his battle against Giovanni in Viridian City, much like Red did in the manga and Pokémon the Origins**.

**Ash will have a much closer relationship with the Legendaries due to befriending them and his status as the Chosen One**.

…

**Prologue: Beginning of Power**

Ash had been working at Professor Oak's Corral for two and a half years now. He had begun when he was nine and he was almost twelve.

He was feeding the Ponyta and Rapidash, when two Houndoom bounded up after a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with a dark blue to grey body covered in white fur. It had a ruff around its neck and chest and a tuft on the top of its head adorned with a single blue-black oval.

Ash paused momentarily, at first thinking the canine Pokémon were irritated with the Absol and were attempting to teach it a lesson. But then, he heard rough, commanding voices ordering the Houndoom to get the smaller Dark type and he turned to see two men in a black uniform with a red R emblazoned on the front.

Having heard about Team Rocket's evil crimes from when he started learning under Professor Oak, Ash wasted no time in calling the researcher and his Arcanine. Arcanine arrived on the scene first, having tracked the criminals from when they first appeared on the ranch, and Oak was close behind.

Arcanine stood protectively in front of the young Absol, as Professor Oak's Charizard and Dragonite touched down, glaring angrily at the two men who were just about beside themselves with fear. They hadn't been briefed on the Pokémon the former Champion had in his possession. As Ash and Professor Oak were about to start gently carrying the bleeding and scratched Absol inside to where the researcher could start healing it, one of the Rocket grunts recovered his composure quicker than his team-mate and brought out his pistol.

The grunt fired it, spooking Professor Oak's Arcanine and causing him to shy away to one side, unintentionally releasing a Flamethrower from his mouth. The mass of flames hurtled towards the two humans. Ash felt the looming heat before looking up and almost instantly shut his eyes in fear, thinking they were going to die.

When he didn't feel the inferno burning his skin away, he hesitantly opened his eyes again and saw a blue shield of some kind of energy protecting him and Professor Oak. Ash glanced at Professor Oak and realized, from the researcher's shocked face, that he must have made the shield... even though he had no idea how.

Oak asked Ash to call the Viridian City police department and inform Officer Jenny of the situation, so that she could come out and arrest them as soon as possible. The blue-haired policewoman complied with the request and was at the ranch within half an hour. She arrested them and took them back to the station, thanking Professor Oak for calling her.

For the rest of the day, they just talked about several things, including the starter Pokémon the beginning trainers would get when they started their journeys and even Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson.

Gary and Ash had been friends for a long time, but that friendship had begun to shatter when Gary learned that Ash was an apprentice to his grandfather. Ash couldn't really hold it against Gary. Even if Gary was now an arrogant, overconfident arse, he still had reasons for that.

Gary had had a harsh childhood. His parents weren't easy to impress and when you had Professor Oak as your grandfather, it was pretty much damn impossible. So when he met Ash when they were young and didn't need to impress him, he had clung to Ash as if they were twins. When Ash began to learn under Samuel Oak, Gary had begun to act indifferent about it, but Ash knew where to look when Gary was really angry.

And Gary certainly was to some extent. Ash was the only person he didn't need to impress since they grew up together, not expecting anything from the other. But now that Ash studied under his grandfather, Gary had gotten the most absurd notion that he would need to impress Ash, too.

"_I'm disappointed, Ash; I thought I could trust you!" Gary yelled at the raven-haired boy who he had thought he would never have to impress. When Ash decided to be mentored by his grandfather, it had really hurt Gary. He had run up to his room and would spend each night huddled on his bed, crying miserably_.

Ash had tried to break through the ridiculously hard armour of Gary's pride that he didn't care about achievements, but it did nothing in the end. The fights that had broken out between them had made Ash rethink about studying under Professor Oak. But after all of that, he didn't back out because Gary had already begun distancing himself from Ash.

Ash should have seen it coming since they would be rivals one day, but that did little to lighten the guilt he felt for abandoning Gary.

He still missed Gary's company every day but over time, with the occasional talk with Professor Oak and his mother, the pain lessened to a numb feeling.

When Ash stepped into his house, he quickly ran upstairs. He changed into his pyjamas and snuggled into bed.


End file.
